Rebekah Mikaelson
Main Article: Rebekah Mikaelson at The Vampire Diaries & Originals Wiki. Claire made her debut on The Vampire Diaries as Rebekah Mikaelson on September 29th, 2011. Claire's character is a member of the infamous Mikaelson family and an original vampire and the sister of close friends and Vampire Diaries counterparts Daniel Gillies and Joseph Morgan's characters. Initially, Claire signed a three-episode deal, however, the writers liked Rebekah and Claire continued to portray Rebekah well into the shows fourth season. Claire formally departed The Vampire Diaries to work as a main character on the spin-off The Originals; in which she made her debut October 3rd, 2013. The Vampire Diaries The Originals ---- Claire portrayed Rebekah to be protective and loyal to her family, yet aware of the problems her family causes her. Although she may seem spoiled and bratty on the outside, she has the simplest desire to live a normal teenage life. She doesn't care for the supernatural lifestyle, and she'd rather settle down in a cozy house and raise a family. Claire holds the connection Rebekah has with her brothers, while still making trying to make sure Rebekah is somewhat independent. She's stubborn and can sometimes be a little mean, but she isn't afraid to love, no matter how many times loving backfires on her. Quotes From Claire "She just really wants to be liked, she wants people to want to be around her, and then she puts up the tough act and pretends she doesn't care. But she does. She's just a girl, you know." "I mean, I really liked the arc that I got to play, but she softened and the thing that I loved the most coming into playing Rebekah was how sassy she was and how fun she was and how she could go on murder sprees and not care at all." "I really loved playing Rebekah on The Vampire Diaires, but there just wasn't much time for her because the other characters were more important and so now that we have a show of our own, it's really fun to sort of explore those sides more." "The challenge at the start was there is this mean girl that no one wants around, so you have to make her likable and you have to make the fans want to watch her. It's been really rewarding to watch the journey from sassy, spunky killer to the girl who just wants to be loved." Facts *Claire was originally only suppose to appear in three episodes. *It was rumored that Claire would become a series regular in season four, but that was confirmed to be false. *Claire appeared in 17 episodes in season three, 18 episodes in season four, and 3 episodes in season five of The Vampire Diaries. * Claire appeared in 18 episodes in season one, and 3 episodes in season two of The Originals. Gallery 0070636094e.jpg 015.jpg 106.jpg 119.jpg 125.jpg 126.jpg 150.jpg 167.jpg 193.jpg 198.jpg 28.jpg 280.jpg 471.jpg 472.jpg 473.jpg E42f84a1d89966fa51f5593c6fb05836.png Rebekah-Mikaelson-rebekah-35071746-500-500.png Rebekah-mikaelson-4x12.jpg Rebekah-mikaelson-in-sinners-and-saints.jpg Rebekah2013.jpg Reg 1024.Vampires31.tg.021412.jpg Tumblr mcx2mk9xYM1qamq87o1 500.png Tumblr mzouy8VaPj1slb01to1 500.jpg Tvd304bts3.jpg Category:Claire Holt Category:Characters